


Falling for You

by DdanaAroha_2611



Category: ASTRO - Fandom
Genre: Binwoo Minor, Eunwoo and bin have been dating forever, Everyone likes to hug and cuddle uwu, Friendship, Happy Ending, Jinwoo has a crush on Myungjun, M/M, Myungjun is dumb, Romance, SanHa and Minhyuk are dating, Socky Minor, Too Much Blushing, too much flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DdanaAroha_2611/pseuds/DdanaAroha_2611
Summary: In which CEO falls in love with a broken Designer





	1. CEO Park Jinwoo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : The original plot of this fic does not belong to me . If you want to read the original fic the go to wattpad ' Myungjun I fell for you' . The 1st few chapters will be similar but not identical . After THAT it's all ME . Enjoy!

The sound of an alarm is heard blaring away at **6:30am** on a bedside table . Lazily , with the position of the alarm memorized in his head , Jinwoo turns it off with the aggressive press of the ' STOP ' button . It's been almost 2 years but he still hasn't gotten used to waking up early . It's just not in his DNA to be a Morning person.

In a state of being half asleep , he lazily gets up from his bed and slowly makes way into his exquisite yet elegant bathroom which can rival a Top-Notch Hotel . After brushing his teeth , he tiredly shaved with his expensive electric razor which prevented him to get cuts that he would have usually got if he used a regular one .

After his shaving was done , Jinwoo got into the shower and turned on the tap which had a present water temperature that was neither too hot or too cold . He let the water drops hit his body as he checked if his abs were in shape . Jinwoo maybe lazy but he never missed his regular gym sessions . His abs were perfectly sculptured , just like the models in the health magazines .

Once he finished freshening up , he walked out of his bathroom with his robe on , to his large walk-In wardrobe which was filled with expensive shirts , shoes , ties , watches , you name it . From THAT he selected a white shirt , a black blazer , matching tailor pants along with a silk black tie and a sterling silver cufflink to compliment his outfit . He then pulled out one of his drawers to reveal 30 most expensive and stunning wrist watches , waiting for their owner to choose them . Jinwoo loved watches ever since he was young and he promised himself to have a very large collection when he became rich later on in his life .

After getting dressed up , he walked to his bedside and picked up his phone to see that it was **7:40am** . Quickly getting his wallet and car keys , Jinwoo left his Multi-Millionaire Penthouse in his Luxurious Audi to drive to his company as it's CEO .  
On the way to work , he stopped by his regular café drive-thru and ordered an espresso along with some delicious chocolate-chip cookies . Despite being an adult in his mid-20s , Jinwoo still loved his childhood favourite snacks .

As he finally pulled into his special CEO parking spot , he saw that it was already **8:20am** . Locking his car , Jinwoo stepped into the car park elevator to start another day at work .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the Author of the original fic is reading then Thankx Thanks for letting me use ur fic ! =(^0^)=


	2. Graphic Designer Kim MyungJun

His sleep was interrupted by the bright sunlight that was passing through his window . The sound of birds chirping happily was a signal that the day has already begun .

As Myungjun opened his eyes he stared at the ceiling which was a festival of stars , planets and moons at night . Buying those ' _Glow In The Dark_ ' stickers were the best 5$ worth he had spent .

Myungjun reached for his phone that was folded in between the covers just to see that it was out of battery and was refusing to turn on . He then sulked to read the actual analog clock that was hung up on his room as a show piece until today only to see THAT it was **12:55pm**!

His eyes widened and suddenly in a state of panic he stumbled out of his bed with his phone and grabbed his charger. As his device charged , Myungjun headed to the bathroom to quickly freshen up . As he was shaving his phone started ringing with notifications of angry missed calls of his manager which caused him to nip a few cuts here and there .

After finally finishing shaving and taking a very quick shower that lasted a minute , Myungjun rushed to his closet and blindly picked out a random shirt and pant to wear to work ( _which he was very late for_ )

Once he packed everything in his bag and took his wallet , Myungjun left his apartment with his car keys .

It was a _hectic_ day for Myungjun . If only he hadn't stayed up so late watching designing videos then his phone wouldn't have run out of battery and his phone alarm would have woken him up in time for work and he wouldn't have to deal with a very angry manager who left him multiple annoying msg's for not coming to work on time .

Myungjun was a _very distracted_ yet _very talented_ Graphic designer who was in his mid-20's . As he drove to his workplace , he spotted an elderly woman who was struggling to cross the road with her bags.

Myungjun knew THAT he was late for work and his mind kept telling him that he could not afford to be late anymore but as he never always listens to what his mind tells him most of the time . So he parked his car at the nearest parking and jumped out to help the poor woman .

The poor woman was so grateful to him for helping her when no one even batted an eyelid . Once they had crossed the road she thanked him and forced 20$ as a thank you . Myungjun then waved her goodbye and continued to drive to work knowing that he is going to be in deep shit for arriving at his office on **1:06pm** .

Little did he know that a man watched the whole thing of him helping the poor woman .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who??;) Will update soon!


	3. A Kind Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They meet each other!

Jinwoo pressed the no. 20 on the elevator to take him to his office floor . As the doors opened Mr.Lee Dongmin , Jinwoo's secretary wished him a Good Morning . He always wondered what was so ' _GOOD_ ' about mornings anyway? When having to wake up early is one of the things he really hates.

Walking to his large and luxurious office as his secretary opened the blinds to lets the warm sunlight fill the room . When he was sitted in his comfortable leather chair , Mr.Lee brought his digital tablet forward and began to list the agendas for the day.

**“ _Sir , we have a very busy schedule Today . You have a meeting regarding the Advertising Department who want to put out a new Advertisement for the Fundraiser which will assist multiple Veterinaries throughout the State at 9:40am . After that you are required to attend a Business lunch for hiring a skilled Graphic Designer , who will contribute towards the Fundraiser Publicity Tasks_.”**

Jinwoo glanced at the window and sighed , " ** _Let's go_**  ." " ** _Yes Sir_** ."

After their meeting ( _which was a success_ ) , Jinwoo and Mr.Lee made their way to the Business lunch . As the restaurant was near the building Jinwoo insisted to walk there which allowed a chance for him to have a bit of fresh air . The restaurant was a expensive one . A regular one for Jinwoo . The meeting started on time and the other Attendees discussed about hiring a Graphic Designer and loads of other stuff which can help their project . As Jinwoo was eating his Medium rare steak , he looked outside his window to see an elderly woman with multiple bags on her and was struggling to cross the street . She tiredly placed her bags down . Jinwoo saw that many people passed her by but not one wanted to help her it didn't even cost anything to help someone in need .

As he was thinking of excusing himself to help the poor woman , he saw a young man rushing to the poor woman to help her . As they reached the other side of the road , Jinwoo saw that the elder woman had a grateful bright smile on her face and that she forced some amount of money into the man's hand .

" _ **Sir? Excuse me Sir?** _" The voice of Mr.Lee brought him back to the business dinner he was still attending . " **_Yes?_** " " ** _Sir , we were wondering if you would wish to attend the hiring of the new Graphic Designer? If you do then you will get to know their skills and project history along with their style of design_ **." Jinwoo was tired after their business lunch after confirming that his schedule was cleared he took himself out for a drive . While he was driving past a park en route to his house he saw the same young man who helped the poor woman cross the street but instead of smiling , his face was sad and his eyes were swollen . Probably from crying , Jinwoo guessed . He parked his car at the parking lot , grabbed a box of tissues , locked his car and made his ways towards the sad man . This isn't something Jinwoo would always do but after seeing the mans sad face he couldn't help but ask what was wrong especially after he helped that poor woman .

He walked to the park bench and held out a few tissues . The man who was sitting on the bench looked at Jinwoo with surprised eyes . " _**I thought you may need them**_." Jinwoo said with a kind smile on his face . " _**Oh-uh thank you**_ ." Myungjun gratefully received them . " _**Is it ok if I sit here**_? " Jinwoo asked . With a small smile Myungjun replied , " _ **Sure, why not**_ " . He was definitely embarrassed in front of Jinwoo for he saw him crying . " _**My name is Jinwoo**_ ." " _**Ah-Thank you Jinwoo . I'm Myungjun**_." They both smiled .

After a comfortable silence , Jinwoo asks about the reason for why he is sad . " _ **Today wasn't the best day of my life as I lost my job**_ ." , said Myungjun with a half-hearted chuckle ." _**What do you do for a living**_?" Jinwoo asked .

" _**I'm a Graphic Designer or was as I was fired**_ ." That surprised Jinwoo as his company was in need of a graphic designer and who knows maybe he is qualified enough for the post .

" ** _How about applying for the company I work at_**?" Jinwoo suggested , " _ **I heard that they are looking for a Graphic Designer . Who knows maybe you'll even get the job**_." Myungjun's expression turned to being happy in an instant . Jinwoo pulled a business card from his wallet and gave it to Myungjun .

" _**This is the Company Card . Ring them tomorrow and say that Mr.Park has permitted your attendance . Make sure you bring your resume and proof of identity with you**_ ." , said Jinwoo without letting Myungjun know his High Post . Myungjun happily accepted the card and thanked Jinwoo .

" _**Thank you for helping me out I really appreciate it. But can I ask why are you helping me**_?" Jinwoo looking at the sunset," _**The same reason you helped the elder woman cross the street this morning**_ ." Myungjun laughed and for a moment Jinwoo thought that his laugh was really beautiful . " _**Oh! Before i forget , can we exchange numbers ? Cause I know I will regret afterwards**_. "  " _**Sure**_ " , Jinwoo said .

After exchanging numbers they both part their ways . Jinwoo goes back home , takes a shower to freshen himself up and orders Japanese take-out and waits for his food to arrive .

Myungjun goes back to his apartment and made himself some ramen . He sat on his sofa studying the card that Jinwoo gave him . It was a really fancy business card in which the Companies name was written in gold letters , ' _Sapphire Corporation_ '. He then carefully kept the business card aside and put an alarm on his phone for **8:00am** .

Lying on his bed he smiled when he looked at his _Glow-In-The-Dark_ stickers . He replayed the moments he had with the kind stranger . " **_Jinwoo..._** " , Myungjun whispered before falling asleep . Little did he know that his world was going to change soon.


	4. Calling Sapphire Corp.

Myungjun's alarm woke him up at **8:00am** with sunlight filling his room . Myungjun remembered that he was supposed to call the number on the business card that Jinwoo had given him . He lazily got out of his bed and slowly went into his bathroom to freshen up . After shaving and showering , he took a box of cereal and a carton of milk and helped himself . After lazily eating his breakfast , he dialed the number on the business card and waited for somebody to pick it up .

_" **Good Morning this is Sapphire Corporations front desk , Ah Rin speaking . How may I help you?** "  " **Hello , this is Kim Myungjun . I'm calling regarding about hiring a new Graphic Designer . I received your companies business card from a man named 'Jinwoo' . He said to mention that ' Mr.Park has permitted my attendance at that hiring .** "  " **One second Sir , I'll be confirming that information . Please hold."**_

Myungjun sat on his sofa while listening to some jazz playing on the phone .

* * *

It was **9:00am** when Jinwoo's work phone rang , the screen monitor showed that it was Ah Rin the front desk lady . " _**Good Morning Sir , Its Ah Rin from the front desk . I'm calling in regrads of man named Kim MyungJun . He said that you have permitted his attendance at the Hiring of the new Graphic Designer . I'm calling in order to confirm this information .** "  " **Good Morning Ah Rin , and Yes I permitted Mr.Kim's attendance . I have also asked him to bring his resume and proof of his Identity on that day .** "  " **Thank you for the confirmation Sir . I will let Mr.Kim know the requirements of the Interveiw .** "  " **No problem .** "_

Jinwoo hungup his phone and saw that it was **9:05am** just in a few seconds Mr.Lee will come with the agendas of the day . He briefly glanced at Myungjun's no. and smiled .

* * *

Myungjun had managed clean up a bit before a voice was heard .  _" **Mr.Kim?** "  "  **Yes?** "  "  **I have contacted Mr.Park and confirmed your attendance for the hiring . You are required to come day-after Tomorrow at**_ **12:00pm _sharp with your resume , Identity Proof and with a USB containg your best works to present to our staff . On the day , please come to the front desk to receive your visitor's pass . I or some other desk empolyee will help you and guide ._** _"   " **So , I'll be coming day-after Tomorrow and I should come to the Front desk in order to receive my ' VISITOR'S PASS'  and for further instructions?** "  "  **Yes Sir . Do you any questions ?** "  "  **No thank you , that will be all . Have a Good Day .** "  "  **Your welcome Sir , have a Nice Day.** " _

After hanging up , Myungjun headed to his ' ART ROOM ' in which he searched for his resume and his best works by doing this he also managed to clean the room . While he was taking a break to relax , he decided to text Jinwoo .

| **Kim Myungjun**

_Hey! Its Myungjun , we met at the park yesterday ._

| **Jinwoo**

_Ah yes Good Morning  
_

| **Kim Myungjun**

_Good Morning! I called Sapphire Corporations a few minutes ago , they told me to come day-after tomorrow with some required things._

_Btw , Are you Mr.Park?_

| **Jinwoo**

_Yeah:)_

Save Number as - **Park Jinwoo** _[ Yes]_

| **Park Jinwoo**

_So , at what time will you be arriving?_

_i MAYBE able to give you some pointers for the interview;)_

| **Kim Myungjun**

 _I'll be arriving at_ **12:00pm** _sharp ._

 _And SURE , I look forward to the pointers and to meeting you_ :)

_Thank you for telling me about the hiring . I really appreciate it._

  
| **Park Jinwoo**

_Same here . See you day-after tomorrow._

_No problem . Have a good day_

| **Kim Myungjun**

_Yeah..See you . You have a Good Day too._

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will include A LOT OF MYUNGJIN. *Smiling*


	5. Interviews&Surprises - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Ass o'clock . Sorry if I made any mistake . Pls comment below feedback is always welcome . Enjoy!^^

 As it was a important interview , Myungjun decided to wear a black suit and a light blue tie . Myungjun woke up at **8:00am** as his interview was at **12:00pm** he had plenty of time to prepare for it.  
  
He brushed his teeth ( _twice_ ) , shaved ( _neatly &carefully_ ) , took a cold bath ( _which he didn't want to take but not having paid the water bill really made it difficult for him to take a bath early_ ) and made sure THAT everything was in order .  
  
After all this he finally checked his watch to see the time and was glad to see that he was on time . He locked his appartment and drove himself to _Sapphire Corp_.  
  
When Myungjun arrived , all he could do was stare at the _Gigantic Crystal building_ . He sorta guessed THAT the company was famous ( _As the company card was very fancy_ ) but he never thought that it would be THIS _amazing_.  
After stareing , Myungjun gathered his courage and entered the building . If Myungjun thought it was amazing outside , inside it was _stunning_.  
  
He went up to the front desk and read the tag of the employee , it read ' _Lee Ah Rin_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankx to my Big Sis ( @vonseal ) I was able to write this chapter . Hit me up on Twitter : @DdanaAroha_2611 . I'll be posting spoilers For THIS fic .


	6. Interviews & Surprises  - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still definitely Ass o'clock . Again sorry for any mistakes . Enjoy!^^

  " _ **Excuse me ? Are you Miss.Ah Rin** **?** "_ . The front desk lady looked at him , puzzled . " ** _How may I help you sir?_** "  
" **_My name is Kim Myungjun and I'm here for the hiring of a New graphic designer_** ."  
  
Miss.Ah Rin smiled and told MyungJun that the hiring will start in a few minutes . After Myungjun signed his  _Visitor's Pass_ she told him that he was 3rd in line . Myungjun sat down in the lobby and wondered where Jinwoo was .

* * *

 

Jinwoo was repeatedly looking at the digital clock while Secretary Lee was busy telling him the agendas for the day . He was interrupted when Secretary Lee said , " _ **Why don't we make our way to the 1st Agenda : Hiring a Graphic Designer ?** _" . Jinwoo grabbed his coat and said , " _**Let's Go**_! " . 

After exiting the elevator , Jinwoo asked Secretary Lee to go forward to the room while he had something to take _care_ of . Lee did not ask any questions and made his way to the interview room .

* * *

 

Jinwoo found Myungjun looking at his phone in the lobby .  _" **May I sit here ?** " . _Myungjun looked up from his phone and smiled and at that moment Jinwoo heart _fluttered_  . " **_Why not ?_** " . For 4 even-min Jinwoo told him everything that he was going to face in THAT room . 

After the advice was given , he said to Myungjun THAT ' _if he gets hired the treat is on him_ ' and of course as Myungjun was humble he said that even _if he doesn't get the job he will treat Jinwoo as he was the one who gave him a 2nd chance ._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shuts her phone off and goes to sleep* twitter: DdanaAroha_2611 #tried


	7. Interviews&Surprises - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungjun meets Dongmin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading . Enjoy!:)

Myungjun was _nervous_ . Even though Jinwoo had helped him by giving him a few tips , he still felt a bit scared . When Myungjuns name was called , he took a _deep breath_ and made his way to the _Interveiw Room ._ He stepped inside the room and prepared himself . But sometimes life has a way of giving you surprises at the wrong time . Sitting in front of him was his  _ **Long Lost Friend - Lee Dongmin**_. As they made _eye-contact_ , Myungjun could see his eyes tearing up but he was doing a pretty good job of holding them back . He immediately broke contact and sitted himself in front of the superiors , and thus his Interview _started_ . Outside the room Jinwoo was _nervous ._ He had never seen Myungjuns work so he wasn't sure as the 2nd candidate was more experienced and had good presentations . He genuinely wanted Myungjun to get the job . Even though they had only met 3 days ago Jinwoo couldn't help but feel attached to the elder , it was a feeling which made him happy and warm . After 10-15 min the door opened and Myungjun rushed out of the door , while Jinwoo felt relieved that Myungjun had not seen him but seeing Secretary Lee rush out of the room in a hurry as well after Myungjun made him confused while he wondered , "  _What the hell is going on?"_

* * *

 

As the interview ended , Myungjun made his way to the front desk to  _sign out_ but before he could even reach the desk , somebody grabbed his hand . He looked behind him to see  _a_ _very teary eyed_ _Lee_ _Dongmin_. He immediately hugged his  _childhood best friend ._ He really had missed him . They were in that position for a few min before separating .  **" _How have you been MJ Hyung ? " " Great ! What about you Minnie? Do you work here?"_**

**_" I'm good . And Yes , I do work here as a Secretary to the CEO ." " Really? That's Great!! " " But..I'm not the only one who works here ." " Then who else does..?"_ **

**_" SanHa and Rocky . SanHa works as a manager and Rocky works a a Layout Designer + Planner . If you get the job as the new Graphic Designer then SanHa will be in charge ."_ **

**_" Really! That's great! I can't wait to meet Them both! " " But Hyung , can I go now? They must be waiting for me ."_ **

**_" Sure! But before going give me your no. And tell me , where is Bin?" " He is a Dance teacher at the Fantagio company ." " Ohh..That's great can ASTRO meet again? Tonight?"_ **

Dongmin smiled and said yes . They exchanged numbers and parted their ways . Unknown to them , Jinwoo was quietly watching by the sidelines wondering _how the hell_ did his secretary know Myungjun? And that also to hug him for 10 min . To tell the truth , Jinwoo was  _jealous_  . When he saw his secretary hug Myungjun so _intimately_ all Jinwoo wanted to do was to punch Secretary Lee in the face . He made a mental note to ask his secretary later about his and Myungjuns relationship . 

* * *

After their conversation Dongmin entered the room and sat down next to Jinwoo . " _ **So , how was the 3rd interviewee ? "**_ Dongmins head snapped up as Jinwoo asked about Myungjun . Ms.Hae the interviewer said , " _ **In my opinion , Mr.Kim is very talented . His previous works are highly commended . I think that if the remaining five interviewees aren't up to standard as Mr.Kim , then the company will have to choose between Mr.Hyun**  _ _(2nd interviewee) **and Mr.Kim** (we all know who he is;) _."

Dongmin gave a knowing smile  _(which Jinwoo saw )_ . He was happy that his friend had impressed Ms.Hae but he was worried if that was enough to get the job .

" _ **As for Mr.Hyun , he is well-known for his work which is really professional . However , Mr.Kim's creativity is to be praised as he may be the fresh new talent for the company . So , Mr.Park who do you prefer ? A mainstream , professional graphic designer or a creative , lively graphic designer?"**_

Dongmin was silently praying for Jinwoo to say Myungjuns name . Jinwoo said ,  ** _" I personaly prefer to choose creativity over mainstream . I believe that this company could use creative man like Mr.Kim if he can meet the standards you all have been stating . After all , we want to catch the publics eyes by introducing some fresh and creative designs , don't you agree?" " Yes Sir , this is why Mr.Park is the CEO and not us."_** And the whole room started laughing and Dongmin felt relieved and happy at the same time . He can't wait to tell Myungjun the  _good news._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on twitter : DdanaAroha_2611 .


	8. ASTRO's Reunion - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories unfold....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankx to @vonseal and @lee_dongmins for helping me with the 'photo problem' for this Fic. Enjoy!

Myungjun went home after _Miss.Ah Rin_ told him that he would receive his results tomorrow via email . He was still a bit shocked as seeing Dongmin again made him remember their _care-free childhood and teenage years_ . He remembered the first time he met Dongmin when he was _8 years old_ . He still remembers helping a little boy out of the lake and holding him as he cried . Later he found out that his name was Lee Dongmin who was _a chubby little kid who loved to play the piano_ . For 2-3 years they used to meet up together as Dongmin used to play the piano Myungjun would draw on the floor . It was during their school days that they both met SanHa . _A lanky kid with a big heart but also was a pain-in-the-ass sometimes_ .( _Myungjun really wondered if SanHa was a baby_ ) . As Myungjun loved _drawing &painting_ he also liked to _sing &dance_ . He , Dongmin and SanHa joined the music team . They met Moon Bin( _From the time Dongmin laid his eyes on him , Myungjun knew he was WHIPPED_ ) and Park Minhyuk aka Rocky . They both were great dancers . They used to dance as if the world had faded away and only they were in the practice room .They also were such good teachers that Myungjun , Dongmin and SanHa learned all the steps in no time . When they were in school they called themselves " _ **ASTRO** " _( _which meant that they wanted to shine brightly as stars_ )  
  
As Myungjun was older , he had to leave his home-town in order to get into college in order for his mother to find a new job and for him to start a new life ( _all he wanted was to be with his friends )_. When he told his friends about him leaving the country-side SanHa was the one who the one who tackled him to the ground 1st begging him not to leave others followed him after letting the news soak in . He was packed-up and ready-to-go in a few days . Myungjun was trying to be brave in front of all of them , but I guess they saw some tears escaping as the others hugged him tightly and promised to always keep in touch ( _though...they could not keep their promise ) ._ They all gave him a present , a big wooden music box which had ALL theirs memories from the day they met to the present . After Myungjun was a few miles away from his friends the dam he had built inside him , broke down and all he did was _cry ._ Even now when Myungjun took the box out of his drawer he couldn't help but smile . He traced the plain wooden box and opened it , the 1st music piece they had composed -  _Innocent Love..._ And he started looking at the memories he longed to return to .

  _This was taken when he was a High school senior and SanHa was in Middle school . SanHa insisted him to take this photo at their Annual Hiking Trip ._

_This was taken on Dongmin's and Moon Bin's 2nd Anniversary . It was a chilly day and Myungjun was freezing his ASS OFF when he took this photo._

_This was when He and SanHa cooked and almost burned EVERY THING , but didn't thankfully , as Dongmin and Moon Bin came to their rescue ._

_THIS was the 1st time they had done a bit of modelling (_ Myungjun couldn't believe HOW SanHa looked soo mature , when he clearly was not)

_The time when he , SanHa and Bin were working hard on doing a cover song and stayed late in the practice room ._

_GAME NIGHT!!!! THEY HAD SOO MUCH FUN!_

_When he was a care-free Teenager._

_Their Annual Hiking Trip !! ( you can clearly see the affection between BinWoo )_

_SanHa was a GROWING BABY and a foot taller than Myungjun and he wasn't sad he was PROUD to be his Elder Brother and always will be._

As he was looking at ALL these memories his phone beeped snapping him out of his trance and saw Dongmin's message , _' Congratulations Hyung! You made it into the Company! Everyone is going to meet at **8:00 .** '_  Myungjun replied , ' _Let's PARTY! '_. And Myungjun broke down spilling his tears everywhere and saying _Thank You_ to every deity who had helped bring his friends back into his Life ( _and also because he got the job_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like feedback so pls comment .


	9. ASTRO's Reunion - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinwoo finds out about Myungjun's past..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinwoo's memories are brought into LIGHT . Enjoy!

Dongmin smiled softly as he saw Myungjun's message . He had missed Myungjun a lot over the years they had not seen each other , he searched for him but failed as 1.He changed his phone Number 2.He never told anyone where he was going to live , so he never found him and used to cry in Bin's arms saying  _he should have never let him go_ .Dongmin was a good actor , who could control his emotions and was a expert at giving a blank face to everyone (  _except his friends and of course Bin )_ But seeing Myungjun appear in front of him after  _six years_ made him feel like a 6 year old who used to snuggle like a baby and cried because he had a simple scratch on his knees . He was _happy beyond belief_   and instantly hugged Myungjun as if he'd disappear if he let him go . Jinwoo saw his secretary smile in the car looking at his phone so he asked Dongmin if he had told Myungjun about him passing . _That_ made Dongmin _snap out of his_ thoughts and asked Jinwoo , _" **How to do know Myungjun Sir?** " _

_" **First of all Dongmin dont call me 'Sir' It's okay when you say that in the office but outside I'm Minhyuks Hyung so pls drop the formalities . I met Myungjun a few days ago sitting at a park bench crying his eyes out as he was fired . So , I gave him some tissues and my card and told him to come at the interview ."**_ After hearing this Dongmin jumped out of his seat and hugged Jinwoo with all the strength he had making it hard for Jinwoo to breathe . 

 _ **" Dong-min-i-cant-breathe..."**_ Dongmin loosened his grip and let Jinwoo go and thanked Jinwoo  _again &again _for bringing Myungjun back to him . After a few deep breaths he asked Dongmin about how he knew Myungjun and Dongmin told him their entire story.

* * *

Jinwoo came home after Dongmin took his leave _( and after telling him the ENTIRE HISTORY )_ . He really was surprised as Myungjun knew his little brother ; Park Minhyuk and SanHa and everybody! He just couldn't believe this! Well at least now he knows why Minhyuk came home THAT day and cried his eye's out . He knew that SanHa missed his Mhyung and everybody used to talk about someone named _MJ ,_ but he never thought that it would be Kim Myungjun ( _especially not the guy who gave him flutters and made him happy and warm all the time )_. After taking a shower Jinwoo took a box out from his storage which had all his childhood and teenage memories and started going through them one-by-one ...

_This was the time when he was in High school but wasn't in the same school as Minhyuk so he took him out for some fresh air and gave him a piggy-back ride ._

_The 1st time meeting Moon Bin . THEY HAD SUCH FUN!_

_SanHa's and Minhyuk's 1ST ANNIVERSARY ._

_SANHA'S GRADUATION ! ( Minhyuk was soo proud of his Boyfriend )_

_Minhyuk wanted them to model together after he had become Director for the Company ._

_He met Dongmin for the 1st time ( he was amazed at his ethereal form but mostly because he was so smart )_

_Bin &Dongmin's 10TH ANNIVERSARY.( Jinwoo wanted them to get married ASAP )_

_When he used to be just a ordinary college student ._

A buzz from his phone brought him out of his thoughts . Minhyuk had sent him a message , ' _HYUNG! Today we're going to meet Mhyung at **8:00** SanHa is so excited that he's screaming and I'm shocked . Spoiler Alert : SanHa's going to tackle you to the ground as Dongmin Hyung told us brought how you help MJ Hyung to come back to us . Thank you soo much Hyung I LOVE YOU ! _' AND Jinwoo smiled softly .

* * *

Myungjun got ready in casuals and made his way to the dance academy whose address Dongmin had sent him . The name of the Academy was **"** _ **ASTRO'S Dance Academy**_ **"** and Myungjun felt his eyes getting wet so before he would brake down he raced inside to the given room number and opened it ( _He did take 6 DEEP BREATHS before he opened the door )_ . The moment he did he saw the faces he had longed to see  _Moon Bin , SanHa , Rocky and of course Dongmin_ and in a second he was attacked by _hugs_ , _tears_ and _lots of memories_ . He had one rational thought before breaking down and attacking others , " _I'm HOME_ " .

One thing Myungjun didn't notice was that Jinwoo was standing by the sidelines watching with fondness at the friends who were hugging , crying and promising Myungjun that _they are never letting him go again_ .  


	10. ASTRO REUNITED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!^^

Myungjun stared up at the star's from his balcony while the others slept peacefully in each-other's arms and thought of the memories of just a few hours ago...

**_FlashBack-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_ **

_After everybody calmed down they got off Myungjun and helped him get up . Myungjun was soo happy but as soon as he saw Jinwoo smiling fondly over their group his happiness was now mixed with a little confusion . He later found out that he was Minhyuk's older brother AND THE CEO OF SAPPHIRE CORP ! And boy was Myungjun shocked ! But also a bit sad as he thought that they had hired him not because of his work or talent but because of his connection to THEM . Myungjun's posture sulked a bit and as if Dongmin read his mind he said ," **Don't feel bad hyung you really did get into the company because you are creative and talented not because of US . And if it makes you feel any better , Jinwoo hyung didn't even know THAT** **we were friend's till he found out after I told him about us in the car.** " Myungjun felt a little better after that revelation and started to ask everyone about their lives so far . _

_He was a bit surprised when he heard that SanHa and Minhyuk are dating and said ," **I told you he would say yes...** " with a wicked smile on his face and SanHa blushed after hearing that . As Minhyuk and everyone was confused he explained to them about  **' SanHa's Ancient Crush On Rocky '** and also about how the kid used to blabber about how Rocky was so cute , how he looks handsome while dancing , etc-etc and as it was the same with Rocky he often told SanHa to confess but SanHa was too shy to confess and everyone started to_ laugh( _ **except the Maknae-Line** ) . Afterwards they ALL went to dinner , as Myungjun was still a bit uncomfortable around Jinwoo so he dragged SanHa to sit beside him and Jinwoo( **making Rocky a bit sad and he pouted like a little child while MJ took SanHa away from him** ) . Dinner went smoothly but not when Jinwoo began to feed Myungjun and started to flirt with him leaving Myungjun to be a blushing mess . After dinner they grabbed some drinks and snacks for a sleepover at Myungjun's Apartment ( **thank god it was a weekend and none of them had work the next day . Well except Bin as he had to teach an extra class** )  _

_As they were walking to the apartment , Jinwoo gently took Myungjun's hand in his own and smiled . While Myungjun looked at their hands and blushed , he had started to like Jinwoo since they had 1st met at the park and from that time his mind always thought about him but after he heard that Jinwoo was his_ **BOSS** _he started to be a bit scared_ _but as Jinwoo took his hand in his , Myungjun felt....safe and warm . Jinwoo didn't let go until they reached his building complex . When he opened his door , everyone saw how poorly he was living and promised him to make his apartment a bit better and to help him . Myungjun was not going to take their help so he tried to say **no** but of course they didn't take  **NO** for an answer and started to arrange the sofa so that they all would be comfortable while talking and everyone changed into their pyjama's as Jinwoo forgot to bring his Myungjun gave him one of his own as their size was same but he didn't think it through cause as soon as MJ saw Jinwoo in HIS clothes he felt his knees go weak while he thought of how HOT Jinwoo looked in His clothes . _

_SanHa and Dongmin immediately went into their boyfriends arms leaving no choice for Myungjun and he paired up with Jinwoo. As Myungjun leaned into Jinwoo and snuggled up with him with his back touching Jinwoo's chest , he could feel Jinwoo's muscles and blushed while getting a bit tense , Jinwoo noticed this and cheekily whispered in his ear ," **Relax love , I'm not going to hurt you** " while embracing him a bit tightly and making Myungjun red at the nickname ' **Love** ' . After 2 hours of drinking , eating and lot's of jokes made them tired and they all dozed off one-by-one under a roof full of planets and stars all which glowed on the Long-Lost friends who were reunited by a simple coincidence  . Myungjun couldn't sleep in Jinwoo's arms as he was too aware of how close they were and gently got out of Jinwoo's arms to go out to his balcony to clear his head ._

* * *

Myungjun felt someone tap his shoulder gently to bring him back to the reality . He looked back to see Jinwoo standing there with his hair sticking out in all directions making Myungjun stare...* _God he look's good*_. He was brought out from his thoughts as Jinwoo asked , _" **What are you doing out here ?** "  " **I'm watching the Star's wanna join me?** " , _Myungjun replied . Jinwoo warmly smiled and replied , _" **Why not...** " . _He joined Myungjun and they began figuring out constellations in the sky .

After a while , Jinwoo asked , _" **Myungjun hyung..** " " **Yea Boss?** "  _Jinwoo frowned and answered ,  _" **Why are you calling me Boss? We are not at work .** " _ " _**What should I call you then ' BOSS ' ?** "_ Myungjun asked Jinwoo cheekily _._ Jinwoo smiled after taking a step closer to Myungjun while looking in his eyes he said , _" Call me JinJin "_ and Myungjun's heart started beating loudly in his chest . They didn't know at that time but someone had watched their conversations and gestures since they met and had started to plan on bringing those two people who were in the balcony completely _lost in each others eyes_ together .  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a LOT of MYUNGJIN . Stay tuned for the next Update! Thank You for reading^0^


	11. The day after ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EveryBody goes shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a small chapter hope you enjoy^0^

When Myungjun woke up he felt nothing but... _warmth ._ He lazily opened his eyes only to see a peacefully sleeping face of Jinwoo or _JinJin_ and Myungjun thought that he was an _Angel_ while sleeping with hair messed up , soft but steady breathing and slightly parted lips . All Myungjun could do was _stare..._ He did not know how long was he staring until he heard a soft whine coming from SanHa and gently removed and relocated Jinwoo's arm and got up . The moment he reached to open the bathroom door , the bathroom door opened while reveling a fresh and wet Dongmin which was no surprise to Myungjun as Dongmin would often wake him up on ungodly hours to watch the stars or the sunset . Dongmin gave him a big smile while saying good morning and asked why was there on hot water coming from the shower  _" **Oh , I did not pay the water bill so I have to wash myself with cold water all the time .** " _Dongmin frowned but said nothing and went off to wake everybody up as Myungjun took a shower .

In just a few minutes _(more like an hour later)_ everyone had showered and were eating breakfast . The silence was broken when SanHa asked him ,  _" **Hyung , why do you have such old clothes?** " _  _" **I'm broke Ddana . I can't afford good clothes at the moment .** "   " **This won't do . Hyung I'm taking you shopping!** "  " **Ya Ddana! It's ok you don't have to buy me clothes!** " _

_" **No hyung we are going to buy you a few clothes . Do not even think of saying 'no' . We are going to go to London next week so we better be prepared . Think of this as our ' GIFTS ' to you .** "  _It took Myungjun a minute to sink in what Dongmin said to him . He turned to Jinwoo to verify what Dongmin said and when he saw Jinwoo's smile , his eyes became comically wide  as he yelled , _" **I'M GOING TO LONDON?!** "  " **YESS! IT'S GOING TO BE SOO MUCH FUN!** " _SanHa replied while bouncing Up&Down with Myungjun in his arms , the rest could only watch the oldest and the youngest of their group with a warm smile . _Oh how they had missed THIS!_. After calming down they finished their breakfast and got ready to go to the mall . 

SanHa took Myungjun to every corner of the mall and bought him a pair of dress shoes and a pair of normal shoes while Minhyuk brought him some t-shirts and pants . Myungjun didn't say anything until Dongmin and Moon Bin decided to get him two suits and a few ties for work but as always Dongmin had the upper hand saying , _"_ _ **You need suits hyung . All you have is a in condition black suit and a few worn out ones . You can't wear them in front of the people at the party and the camp . Think of the Company's reputation and how badly it would affect us!** " _after this Myungjun decided to shut up his mouth as his knew his dongsaeng's won't let him win any fight and just went with the flow . After all the shopping and exploring they went in the direction of Myungjun's home , THAT was when Myungjun got THE biggest surprise . Jinwoo was standing with a classic black _AUDI_ and it stood where his car used to be . When he found out that SanHa and the others asked Jinwoo to buy him a car as his was a bit broken and old , Myungjun started to _cry ._

Everybody hugged Myungjun while he said ' _thank you's'_. SanHa said with a gentle smile , _" **This is for everything you've done for us Hyung . Thank You for bring our friend . Thank you for coming back into our lives . You have no idea how much we missed our ' HAPPY VIRUS ' how much I've missed you...** "  " **Let's be together forever huh hyung? Let's be together forever.** " , _said a very teary eyed Moon Bin to Myungjun and when Myungjun nodded they all got into position _(all except Jinwoo)_ and loudly said , _" **WANNA BE YOUR STAR!** " _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes..I'm a bit sick:(


	12. First Day of Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how Myungjun's first day goes~ Enjoy^^

Myungjun didn't need an alarm to wake him up , his eyes opened correctly at **7:00am** feeling warm and comfy while gently re-adjusting SanHa to the other side . SanHa didn't want to leave his side so he decided to stay over _(rocky definitely was jealous)_ , Rocky brought SanHa's work clothes and other things with him while SanHa and Myungjun sang and talked most of the time . When they switched off the lights , they cuddled with each other and slept in seconds . Myungjun slowly got out of bed to wash himself up . After washing himself up , he strolled up to his bed and gently shook the _sleeping baby , "_ ** _Ddana....Wake up we have to go to work now~~_** _"_ SanHa opened his eyes and smiled at Myungjun while getting up to wash himself . By the time SanHa washed , Myungjun made breakfast , _pancakes_ , He knew the younger _LOVED_ pancakes .When SanHa saw the pancakes , he gave Myungjun a bright smile and a hug while stuffing his mouth full of pancakes . Myungjun decided to wear the black suit and navy blue tie given to him by Dongmin yesterday with the watch JinJin gave him _(yes, he now calls Jinwoo JinJin no matter how much he blushes when he thinks about him)_ and combed his hair _._ When he saw SanHa in a suit he knew that SanHa was not a Baby anymore as he looked _mature and neat_ but when he smiled , Myungjun thought that no matter how much SanHa will grow old he will always be a baby . They got in Myungjun's new car and drove to Sapphire Corp . Before entering the building SanHa and Myungjun took a photo as a memory and shouted  _Fighting!_

Miss.Ah Rin greeted both of them warmly as they passed the front desk . SanHa lead Myungjun to the 6th floor where he was shown his office . They met Rocky while SanHa was introducing him to the staff . They hugged and when they kissed Myungjun couldn't help but squeal a bit _(which made both - rocky &sanha very embarrassed)_ . Before SanHa could show him around he said , _" **MHyung we have to drop in on JinJin hyung as I have to give him this pen drive . It contains information on our London Assignment . Let's hope he isn't too busy right now .** "  " **No problem Ddana . Is he always busy ?** " _SanHa shook his head and said , _" **Only when projects like THIS appear does he get truly busy otherwise it's normal** **.** " _Myungjun nodded and followed SanHa to Jinwoo's office . It would be a lie to say that Myungjun was not nervous while going to meet Jinwoo in his office before SanHa knocked Myungjun stopped him for a moment and fixed his suit and hair before letting SanHa knock .  _" **Come in.** " _and with those two words SanHa and Myungjun stepped into Jinwoo's Office . It was well furnished with a beautiful scenery behind Jinwoo's desk but as Myungjun looked at Jinwoo sitting behind the large desk all Myungjun could do was stare with wide eyes thinking - * _Holy Shit he is soo beautiful . If black holes do exit , can they suck me out of this room?*  " **Morning Sir , this is Kim Myungjun our new Graphics Designer who will be in charge of our new charity campaign .** " _SanHa said snapping Myungjun out of his thoughts . _" **Hello Sir! I plan to do well at this job .** " _Myungjun said with confidence while giving Jinwoo a bright smile _(Little did he know that Jinwoo's heart fluttered when he smiled) ._ Returning Myungjun's smile Jinwoo said _," **Welcome to Sapphire Corp. Mr.Kim . Congratulations again on acquiring this great job opportunity . My name is Park Jinwoo , I am the CEO of this company . I hope you enjoy working with us .** " _

After meeting Jinwoo , SanHa showed him all the facilities and projects that the company had . It was lunch-time when the tour ended both SanHa and Myungjun were famished so they and Minhyuk _(who met they halfway)_ headed towards the cafeteria . When SanHa told Myungjun about the big food court in their company , Myungjun couldn't wait to check it out! It was big but now instead of being excited he was confused as there were no prices on the dishes .  _" **Hey Rocky why are there no prices on the** **food?** " _Myungjun asked Minhyuk . _"_ ** _Ohh that's because it's paid from your salary . Every year , a small amount will be deducted from your pay so you don't have to pay every time you order . Actually hyung it was my idea and as JinJin hyung liked it he made this change_** _._ _"_ They sat down and wolfed down their sandwiches and drank some tea _(which Myungjun almost choked on as SanHa told him that Jinwoo owned a GREEN LAMBORGHINI!) ._ After lunch he received a message from Jinwoo.

**JinJin=(^0^)=**

_Meet me in my office after work ._

**MJ(*^~^*)**

_OK BOSS!_

Myungjun blushed as he typed the reply while going back to work . It was  **8:00pm** and that signaled the end of his work time , SanHa offered to go with Myungjun but he turned him down saying , _" **We can be together all the time SanHa but right now  your boyfriend needs you more then me .** " _making Minhyuk and SanHa blush a brilliant red . He made his way to Jinwoo's office and knocked after hearing a soft _Come In_ he entered the room . Jinwoo was....breathtaking in his button-up white shirt _(with two buttons undone)_ , messed up hair _(which was poorly combed with his fingers)_ and Myungjun found himself having a hard time looking away from Jinwoo's gorgeous body . He snapped out of his thoughts when Jinwoo offered him a seat . After a minute of silence Myungjun asked , _" **Why did you call me here Boss?** "  _Jinwoo frowned and said ,"  _ **I just wanted to talk with you and why are you always calling me boss? I told you that after work I'm your friend .** " _Myungjun nodded while saying a soft _" okay "_   . _" **Well then ' JinJin ' since you are my friend , why don't you show me your Green Lambo?** " _grinning cockily while saying _'friend' ._ Jinwoo chuckled as he grabbed his blazer from his chair saying , _" **Looks like you are coming over then** "_    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at twitter! @DdanaAroha_2611


	13. Jinwoo's Humble Place - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!^^

The two walked out of the company and got into their respective cars . Jinwoo signaled Myungjun to follow him . In a few minutes , Myungjun entered a private parking lot of a Tall Skyscraper . Jinwoo's car in front of a double-door garage which was within the parking lot and they waited for the doors to unravel and to grant them access . After it gave them access , Jinwoo parked his car on the left-side of the spacious parking lot and signaled Myungjun to park his car beside his . Myungjun decided to leave his briefcase in his car while he took his car key’s and his phone in both his hands and locked his car .

Jinwoo patiently waited for him and when Myungjun came closer he guided him to the elevator . They both got into the elevator and Jinwoo pressed the no. **51**.  _"_ ** _So high up?_** _"_ Myungjun asked , " **_I wanted to stay as high above the ground as possible._** _" ,_ Jinwoo said shrugging . In a min they reached the **51** _ **st**_ Floor and Myungjun followed Jinwoo out of the elevator while looking at the shiny marble floor and sparkly  lights which were a bit dimmed . _"_ ** _So , who else lives on this floor?_** _"  ,_ Myungjun asked curiously _"_ ** _Oh , its just me._** _"_ Jinwoo answered with a smile while Myungjun choked on his own saliva . Jinwoo went near a large wooden door with a metal box and gently pressed his thumb on the metal box and entered a four-digit code and the box beeped a green light , which meant the door has been unlocked . At that very moment Myungjun's jaw dropped as he looked inside , Jinwoo ticked a box in his mind of ' _Impressing Myungjun Box '_ and softly shut Myungjun's mouth with a soft _click_ . He smiled cockily while saying ,  _"_ ** _Welcome to my humble Place ._** _"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for such a short chapter but i had some trouble so i posted a short one


	14. Jinwoo's Humble Place - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go out for a drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy^^

Myungjun walked into a clean and tidy living room which was the size of Myungjun’s apartment . Jinwoo offered him a seat while asking , _” **Is there something you would like to eat or drink before we go out to see the Lambo?** ” “ **Water?** ” _, Myungjun answered still awestruck . Jinwoo chuckled and brought Myungjun some snacks and _water ._ _" **You eat choc-chip cookies?** " _Myungjun asked curiously eyeing the cookies _" **Yeah . I can't resist them . My and Minhyuks mother used to make amazing choco-chip cookies.** " _, Jinwoo said with a small smile . _" **Oh really?** " _, Myungjun asked and from that moment Jinwoo shared many stories of his and Minhyuks childhood , some of which Myungjun laugh so much that tears came out of his eyes and told Jinwoo stories from their high school . After a few minutes of talking , eating and laughing their heads off they had eaten all the snacks and now they had to clean up . _" **Wheres the bin JinJin?** " _, Myungjun asked , Jinwoo blushed a little and answered , _" **You don't have to throw them . You are my guest.** "  " **You also helped me clean up at my apartment when all of us got together for a sleepover .** " , _Myungjun answered with a bright smile which made Jinwoo give up and guided him to the Dustbin . After the garbage was cleared Jinwoo said , _" **Before we go to see the Lambo I want to show you something .** " _ he lead a very curious Myungjun to the balcony to see the amazing sight of the city from the **51 _st Floor_** . Myungjun gasped at the beautiful sight _(he was speechless to see so many stars in the sky and the city lights sparking down)_ in front of him and Jinwoo took in the sight of Myungjun and ticking one more box in the list of ' _Impressing Myungjun Box ' (thanks to Rocky he got to know that MJ liked stars.) ._

_*_

Eventually they left Jinwoo's place and arrived at the underground private parking lot and Jinwoo asked Myugjun to get into his car . _" **Isn't the Lambo parked here?** " , _Myungjun asked _," **Nope . As the Lambo is a part of my Car Collection it is parked in my private garage .** " " **CAR COLLECTION?!**_ " , Myungjun exclaimed _" **Yep . You have no idea how much Minhuk has used the cars i collect to take SanHa out on dates . And ever since I was a teenager I like watches and cars a LOT . So I decided , when I get rich I was going to own a private garage and collect watches and cars .** "_ _,_ Jinwoo answered . They got into the car and they put on their seat belts and took off . It was the first time Myungjun was riding with Jinwoo and his car smelled of mint and lavender and it relaxed Myungjun and he almost slept if Jinwoo hadn't kept a hand on his thigh _(Myungjun blushed a bright red and tried to ignore the warmth his hand was emitting)_. _" **We're here .** " _Jinwoo said after a few minutes and both got out of the car and towards the building which they entered after Jinwoo unlocked the door by putting a 6-digit passcode and Jinwoo went to turn on the lights . The lights then turned on one-by-one revealing rows of cars with dust covers on them and Jinwoo proudly said , _" **Meet my children Hyung.** " _and removed one dust cover of a car to reveal a _gorgeous Green Lamborghini_ and Myungjun gasped and exclaimed , _" **She's so beautiful JinJin! I never thought i would get to see a green Lambo THIS CLOSE!** "  " **She sure is...Wanna go for a spin?** " , _Jinwoo asked while Myungjun looked at him with disbelief _" **Seriously? Right now?** " "  **Yes right now . I mostly take her out when I feel suffocated from work and need a rest .** "_ _,_ Jinwoo replied and before Myungjun knew it he was sitting in the front seat of a extremely expensive car with a tight seat belt on him . Jinwoo started the car and smirked as they exited the garage . In a matter of seconds , the car accelerated from **0** to **100** kilometer per hour _. " **Fuck!** " _Myungjun exclaimed as he was shook at the force and started enjoying the trilling experience .  _" **How fast are we going?** " , _Myungjun asked as he clung to his seat belt _" **At about 210 kilometer per hour** (about 130 mile per hour)" " **Isn't that illegal?** "_   _" **Come on Hyung . Live a little.** " _and Jinwoo grinned at Myungjun . With that said , Myungjun relaxed as he listened to the engines roar .  

*

After a hour of driving on the long freeway road , they both arrived at the private garage . The moment Myungjun got out of the car his legs wobbled and he tripped on his own foot but he never hit the ground as Jinwoo's firm arms grabbed his wrist and stared into each others eyes . Jinwoo broke their little  _moment_ by coughing awkwardly and letting Myungjun go and they both became a blushing mess . As they drove in Jinwoo's car Myungjun said , _" **Man , normal driving seems so boring now.** " _and Jinwoo laughed loud and bright which made Myungjun's _heart flutter ._ "  _ **Hyung? Would you like to stay over today? It's pretty late now .** " , _Jinwoo asked Myungjun nervously . Myungjun blushed a bit while thinking and when his mind began to think dirty thoughts he stopped them* _THIS IS MY BOSS DAMMIT! WE'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING*_ and he said **Yes .**


	15. SleepOver - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the chapter title and u'll understand ; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy^^

It was already late at night when they reached Jinwoo's penthouse. Myungjun was nervous to spend the night with Jinwoo , after all he was his  _boss_. Jinwoo told Myungjun to wash up first and offered his t-shirt and shorts to the older and the older accepted it gratefully _(the thought of wearing Jinwoo's clothes made him blush)_. When he entered Jinwoo's bathroom , his jaw dropped for the  _3rd time_ in the same day as he  _never_ saw such a _exquisite_  bathroom in his  _life_ . He snapped out of his shock and quickly took a shower and wore Jinwoo's clothes _(They were soo cosy and smelled like vanilla)_ .

While Jinwoo was taking a shower , Myungjun explored his kitchen and saw that there was absolutely  _nothing_ in the kitchen except some pots , pans , some cups and  _ramen....LOTS of ramen._ Myungjun was shocked . How can a muscular and handsome man like Jinwoo live on noodles? At that time Jinwoo's bed room door opened and Jinwoo came out with wet hair , wearing a simple shirt and cute pyjamas . When Myungjun locked his eyes with him , he couldn't move , as his brain short- circuited and all he could think about was _jinwoo Jinwoo and JINWOO ._ The smile that he gave Myungjun made him _melt_. Snapping out of his thoughts Myungjun said a bit awkwardly ,  _" **Why is there only ramen in your kitchen?** " _Jinwoo sighed and replied , _" **I can't cook Junnie . And when I get home late I don't have the energy to order food so I just make ramen .** " _Myungjun's cheeks got pink the moment Jinwoo called him  _Junnie_ and butterflies flooded in his stomach but got worried as well as eating too much ramen and be bad for the health so he did what any best friend would do and took him shopping .

After an half an hour of buying vegetables , some seasoning and some meat they went up to the penthouse . Myungjun cooked them a  _delicious dinner_ and they both ate in a comfortable silence . Of course that didn't last cause after a few minutes they both were laughing their head off . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @DdanaAroha_2611


	16. SleepOver - Part 2

After having a dinner which was super entertaining Jinwoo and MyungJun washed the dishes together . To Jinwoo this felt awfully domestic , and he was enjoying it a lot ( ** _of course you are JinJin ;3_** ) . After arranging the dishes , Jinwoo showed MyungJun a room which was situated just in front of his room so that if he needed something he can reach Jinwoo quickly and they both wished each other good night and went to sleep .

It was around 4 am that Jinwoo started to feel uncomfortable . No matter how much he changed his sleeping position , he just couldn't go back to sleep . Finally , he decided to go and have a drink of water . The moment he opened his door he could hear soft whimpering from the other room . Jinwoo didn't know what to do so he gently opened the door a bit to see what was wrong when he saw MyungJun curled up in a ball and was sweating profusely . Worried , Jinwoo went over and moved his wet hair from his forehead . When MyungJun whimpered again he grabbed Jinwoo's hand and held it tightly . Jinwoo froze . He didn't know what to do! And who would when they realise that the man who you've been crushing on for the past month suddenly grabs your hand like a little kid and holds it close .

Jinwoo sat in that position for a few minutes after that he thought " **_Fuck it . He is more important_ **." And lifted the blanket to cuddle with MyungJun . MyungJun naturally cuddled up to him and by wrapping his arms around him , he embraced Jinwoo and slowly relaxed in his embrace . Jinwoo felt proud when he realised that his presence ( ** _or we can say embrace here_** ) can make MyungJun feel safe . With that beautiful feeling Jinwoo held him tight and drifted off to sleep .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing on you guys >.< . I hope that this will have daily updates .


	17. MyungJuns POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but Sweet :3

_Safe_ . That's what MyungJun felt when he felt those warm arms embracing him . When he opened his eyes , he thought he was dreaming as sleeping peacefully next to him was his crush , Jinwoo , whose cheek was pressed on the pillow and was softly snoring . _MyungJun wanted to kiss his cheeks so badly_! But he decided against it as he didn't want the " _Dream Jinwoo_ " to wake up . He stared at his soft face for a few minutes and smiled . When he closed his eyes again , he wished for this dream to never end and drifted off to sleep once again .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know that it's not a dream ;3


End file.
